un mundo a tu lado
by abril marin marquez
Summary: en un lugar donde Ciel es mujer y sirve fielmente a la reina se termina enamorando de su mayordomo Sebastián juntos en misterios y casos que descubrir enviados por la reina se daran cuenta que se aman y que nada los separara
1. Chapter 1

ADEVERTENCIA

Del anime del que me gustaría cambiar es 'kuroshitsuji 'la verdad es que Ciel en este caso será mujer para aquellas que siempre soñaron con estar en su lugar en varias ocasiones ´´claro que en versión femenina´´ tranquilas Sebastián no cambiara seguirá siendo el guapo y talentoso mayordomo no es que no me guste el Yaoi para dejar a esta pareja como en el anime pero en fin que lo disfruten XD

-Diálogos-

**Acciones**

_´´pensamientos´´_

NA notas de la autora

Capitulo. 1 un sentimiento que tengo que descubrir

Un segundo a tu lado es lo mejor que me puede pasar un segundo lejos de ti es la peor tortura que existe en el mundo porque me pasa esto no sé qué es este sentimiento porque lo siento solo con tigo si tan solo eres mi mayordomo que es lo que pasa acaso estoy enferma. que es lo que me pasa que quiero una respuesta y ahora

-buenos días Bocchan-estas palabras venían de un apuesto hombre de cabello negro, ojos rojos, tés pálida y vestido con un esmoquin

-Sebastián-estas palabras venían de una chica de cabello azul marino del largo hasta la cintura, ojos azul cielo, tés pálida, con un pequeño vestido como pijama

-ya es hora de levantarse-Sebastián con una pequeña sonrisa

-que hay en la agenda-Ciel mirando a Sebastián

-hoy tiene practica de violín a las 10, vendrán a solicitar un préstamo a las 12, después tendrá que encargarse de los asuntos financieros de la compañía y por supuesto sus estudios-Sebastián con una sonrisa

-si ya veo-Ciel con la mirada al piso

-que ocurre Bocchan-Sebastián mirando a Ciel

-_´´ que me pasa porque mi corazón late tan rápido con la presencia de Sebastián porque que me sucede acaso me estoy no es posible el solo es mi mayordomo´´-Ciel tratando de aclarar su mente_

-comencemos con las actividades Bocchan-Sebastián sonriendo

-pero que no primero tengo que –Ciel mirando que ya tenía puesta la ropa del día

-vamos Bocchan-Sebastián sonriendo

-si pero Sebastián porque me llamas Bocchan ya que es definitivo al género masculino y yo…-Ciel mirando a Sebastián

-lo que pasa es que Bocchan al inicio del siglo X era usado para las mujeres y yo decir llamarla como antes ya que suena tal y como usted es-Sebastián sonriendo

-y como soy-Ciel mirando a Sebastián

-una bella y elegante flor-Sebastián sonriendo

-comencemos con las actividades-Ciel tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-si Bocchan-Sebastián sonriendo

Las horas pasaban tranquilas para Sebastián ya que solo se encargaba de llevarle el té a Ciel como cada hora le acostumbraba pero cada vez que Sebastián llegaba Ciel por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa ya que solo quería abrasarlo y no alejarse de él que tenía que hacer lo único que le restaba por hacer era conservar la calma y la cordura que le quedaba pero en fin cuando se ocupaba de los asuntos financieros de su familia su primo llego de sorpresa como de costumbre

-CIEEEEELLLLLLL-un chico de cabello rubio, ojos verdes, tés entre morena y clara, vestido con un pantalón azul marino, playera blanca, abrigo azul marino y zapatos negros 'NA aquí Elizabeth es hombre y de nombre Edward'

-Edward-Ciel tratando de alejarse del abrazo

-cuanto tiempo-Edward dándose cuenta que Ciel miraba a Sebastián con un leve sonrojo-Ciel acaso te gusta Sebastián-

-que claro que no en primer lugar que haces aquí-Ciel tratando de zafarse del agarre

-que no puedo ver a mi prometida-Edward sonriendo

-en primer ligar somos primos y eso que no es extraño-Ciel mirando a Edward

-ya lo sé pero ni modos-Edward sonriendo

-pero Edward tengo una pregunta-Ciel mirando a su primo

-que es querida Ciel-Edward sonriendo

-como se sabe si estas enamorada-Ciel mirando hacia otro lado

-como decirlo bueno… la verdad… es… bueno-Edward con dificultad

-y como se sabe-Ciel tratando de sacarle la respuesta

-veras cuando estás enamorado o enamorada sientes que solo quieres estar a su lado y que con tal solo verlo sonreír o verla tu vida tiene sentido-Edward sonriendo-o eso me han dicho-

-me sirvió de algo tu explicación-Ciel mirando a Sebastián

-que bien-Edward sonriendo

-y a que viniste-Ciel mirando a su primo

-la verdad es que podemos hablar en privado-Edward hablándole al oído

-claro vamos a mi estudio-Ciel con una expresión de seriedad

Al terminar esta corta conversación Ciel y Edward tomaron un trayecto algo corto hacia el estudio donde acostumbraba al mayor parte del día estar Ciel ya que al parecer su primo y prometido tenía algo que decirle

-y dime Ciel acaso estas enamorada de Sebastián-Edward sonriendo

-QUE CLARO QUE NO-Ciel algo preocupada

-vamos no tiene nada de malo-Edward sonriendo

-en primer lugar Sebastián es solo mi mayordomo y fiel sirviente nada más en segundo no podría sentir algo por él y en tercer lugar a mí no me interesa el amor-Ciel con una expresión de tristeza

-Ciel-Edward acorralando con su brazos a Ciel contra una pared-veme a los ojos y repite que no te interesa Sebastián-

-a mí no me interesa Sebastián-Ciel mirando a su primo

-mentirosa estas y muy enamorada de él-Edward alejándose de Ciel y sonriendo

-claro que no-Ciel con un leve sonrojo

-claro lo que tú digas primita-Edward sonriendo

-piensa lo que quieras mientras yo sepa que es falso está bien-Ciel mirando a su primo

-entonces te mientes a ti misma que lindo-Edward sonriendo

-CALLATE-Ciel ocultando su sonrojo

-bien como quieras me voy adiós prima-Edward sonriendo

En un corto tiempo Ciel ya se encontraba sola en su estudio arreglando los asuntos financieros de su familia ya que al ser asesinados sus padres ella tomo control de todo lo perteneciente a la familia Phantomhive no sabía que hacer ya que lo que le dijo su primo podría ser cierto y tal vez está enamorada de Sebastián

-_´´tal vez si este enamorada de Sebastián después de todo es un hombre muy atractivo, sofisticado, de gran arte culinario y aparte le gustan los gatos aunque yo prefiera los perros en que pienso él es mi mayordomo y nada más ni siquiera debo importarle ya que solo le interesa mi alma por el contrato que hice con él´´-Ciel tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos-´´pero solo ay una manera si lo veo y mi corazón comienza a latir lo más rápido posible o si me sonrojo o algo parecido tal vez si lo ame´´-_

-Bocchan le traigo su té-Sebastián con una dulce sonrisa

-gracias-Ciel con seriedad-_´´pero que me pasa si no me controlo mi corazón se me a salir del pecho´´-_

-Bocchan está bien-Sebastián mirando a Ciel

-si lo estoy porque-Ciel mirando a Sebastián

-lo que pasa es que esta roja-Sebastián sonriendo

-…-Ciel solo sé que do sin palabras y le dio la espalda a Sebastián

-Bocchan-Sebastián colocando su mano en el hombro de Ciel

_-´´tranquila Ciel tranquila si no te tranquilizas te vas a desmayar es más creo que si tengo fiebre con tan solo sentir la mano de Sebastián que me pasa claro ya sé que es estoy enamorada de Sebastián´´-Ciel auto controlándose_

-se encuentra bien Bocchan-Sebastián con una dulce sonrisa

-_´´ahora lo comprendo porque me siento haci al lado de Sebastián es porque yo lo amo´´-Ciel sonrojándose cada vez más_

-Bocchan no se mueva-Sebastián uniendo su frente con la de Ciel

-_´´Sebastián´´-Ciel sonrojándose cada vez más_

-parece que tiene un poco de fiebre-Sebastián sonriendo

-eso parece-Ciel sonrojándose cada vez más 'NA la pobre ya debe parecer manzana XD'

-vamos la llevo a su alcoba-Sebastián cargando en sus brazos a Ciel

-si-Ciel hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Sebastián

Paso a paso la distancia era corta al cuarto de Ciel donde Sebastián la ayudo a ponerse la pijama para que pudiera dormir ya que al parecer tenía fiebre acaso estaba enferma o se enfermó por el amor que le tenía a su querido mayordomo que a la vez era un demonio que haría pero entre el uso de la razón y la confusión por la fiebre todo puede pasar y más si estas con la persona que amas

-Sebastián bésame-Ciel sonrojada

-como Bocchan lo desee-Sebastián acercándose a Ciel…

Hasta aquí queda que lo hayan disfrutado y deseo que sueñen ser la pequeña Ciel ya que yo soñé y bastante XD los veo en otra XD


	2. 2- Sebastian tienes celos del pasado

Muy bien a quien le gustan los celos en anime los que les gustan que disfruten este cap. Y los que no pues que de todas formas los disfruten XD

-Diálogos-

_´´Pensamientos´´_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capitulo.2 Sebastián tienes celos del pasado

Una petición que quiero hacerte es fácil decir pero difícil a la vez ya que el temor a no ser aceptada por ti es lo peor que existe en el mundo y lo único que deseo es ser quien toque tus labios

-Sebastián bésame-Ciel sonrojada

-como Bocchan lo desee-Sebastián acercándose a Ciel

-despierte Bocchan-Sebastián con una sonrisa

-_´´solo fue un sueño que decepción obvio que no me atrevería a pedírselo pero´´-Ciel decepcionada_

-ya se siente mejor Bocchan-Sebastián con una dulce sonrisa

-si ya estoy mejor-Ciel mirando a Sebastián

-vamos Bocchan que le parece si hoy usa vestido-Sebastián sacando un hermoso vestido color rosa 'NA más o menos como el del capi ya saben la escena del cosed XD'

-me parece bien-Ciel mirando a Sebastián

-pero sabe que tiene que usar cosed cierto-Sebastián con una sonrisa

-como sea-Ciel sin darle importancia

-muy bien coloque sus manos alrededor de mi cuello-Sebastián sonriendo

-bien-Ciel sonrojada

-tratare de no ser tan duro para no lastimarla-Sebastián sonriendo

-da igual-Ciel sonrojándose –sabes Sebastián soñé algo extraño-

-y que fue Bocchan-Sebastián sonriendo

-no fue que si no con quien-Ciel sonrojándose-_´´ya se are lo que leí en un libro si tiene celos es que tal vez le guste y si no hace nada es que solo me ve como su cena´´-_

-y con quien fue Bocchan-Sebastián sonriendo

-con Claude cuando me secuestro y me tuvo en su mansión-Ciel mirando ahí otro lado

-y que más paso-Sebastián apretando el cosed de Ciel

-en la manera en que me miraba cuando se sonrojaba y cuando beso mi pie y no supe cómo reaccionar y lo pate para que no notara mi sonrojo-Ciel mirando a Sebastián quien se le formo un aura maligna

-y que más le hiso Bocchan-Sebastián apretando lo más fuerte que podía el cosed de Ciel

-Se…Se…Se…Sebastián no…puedo…respirar-Ciel con dificultad

-lo lamento Bocchan-Ciel aflojando el cosed de Ciel

-gracias pero no sé qué hubiera pasado si no me rescatabas tal vez hubiera intentado algo por la manera en la que me miraba-Ciel mirando a Sebastián

-y como la miraba-Sebastián apretando poco a poco el cosed de Ciel

-con deseo pero después de todo él era un demonio muy atractivo-Ciel con una pequeña sonrisa

-qué clase de deseo-Sebastián auto controlándose

-como algo más que su cena sino como si desea tenerme-Ciel con una expresión de seriedad-Sebastián-

-_´´acaso intento algo mientras yo no trate de salvar a mi Bocchan que más hizo solo mi Bocchan lo sabe pero que le hizo-Sebastián apretando más y más el cosed se Ciel_

-Sebastián…Se…Se…Sebastián…me estas…sacando lo órganos-Ciel sujetándose lo más fuerte que podía al cuello de Sebastián

-a ninguna mujer se lea salido los órgano por usar un cosed-Sebastián aflojando un poco el cosed de Ciel

-pues a mí casi se me salen en que pensabas acaso querías matarme-Ciel mirando a Sebastián

-dígame Bocchan que le hizo Claude mientras yo trataba de salvarla-Sebastián acercándose a Ciel

-es un secreto-Ciel sonriendo

_-´´que le abra hecho acaso intento algo indebido con mi Bocchan pero por la expresión de su rostro parece que algo paso y tengo que saber que le hizo a MI Bocchan-Sebastián con gran curiosidad_

_-´´que bien logre un gran avance ahora seguiré leyendo para saber de qué debo cuidarme y de que no para que sepa si le importo a Sebastián''-Ciel sonriendo_

-Vamos Bocchan la voy a vestir-Sebastián aun con el aura maligna

-si-Ciel con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo

Mientras Sebastián lo comía vivo la curiosidad Ciel solo quería reír por la expresión de Sebastián ya que al parecer lo único que quería hacer era encontrase con Claude para sacarle la verdad 'NA aquí Claude sigue vivo solo que sigue en busca de un nuevo amo' pero todo era parte de su plan

-listo Bocchan solo falta su listón-Sebastián mirando a Ciel

-Sebastián porque tengo el sello en el cuello-Ciel mirando el sello

-se lo diré si me dice que le hizo Claude-Sebastián con una sonrisa

-entonces prefiero seguir con la duda-Ciel con una pequeña sonrisa

-lista Bocchan iniciemos con sus actividades-Sebastián mirando a Ciel

-que tenemos en la agenda-Ciel mirando a Sebastián

-a las 10 iniciara con la práctica de violín, a la 1 seguirá con sus estudios y a las 4 con las actividades de lo de las empresas Phantomhive-Sebastián mirando a Ciel

Las horas pasaban y Ciel solo sonreía por la expresión de Sebastián ya que no era de curiosidad si no de celos algo que hacía muy feliz a Ciel porque tal vez Sebastián sentía algo por aquella joven mujer la cual era su ama.

Mientras Ciel se encontraba en su estudio Sebastián estaba en la cocina preparando el té y el pastel favorito de Ciel al terminar se encontraba caminando para llevarle como de costumbre el té y tal vez sacarle algo de información pero al llegar se encontró con Ciel leyendo un libro el cual se titulaba ´´lo que paso esa noche´´ algo que le provoco a un más curiosidad ya que no sabía que le hizo Claude a su querida Bocchan

-Bocchan su té-Sebastián acercándose a Ciel

-si ponlo en la mesa-Ciel sin alejarse del libro-tal y como me paso-Ciel esa oración la dijo en voz baja pero lo suficiente para que Sebastián la escuchara y provocara su ira y curiosidad al máximo

-Bocchan-Sebastián mirando a Ciel

-y termino con un apasionado beso de media noche-Ciel mientras leía

-Bocchan-Sebastián molestándose

-y la noche a su lado fue la única que quiero recordar-Ciel aun leyendo

-QUELE HIZO CLAUDE-Sebastián muy molesto

-secreto y es más lo que dije está en el libro-Ciel mostrándole el libro

-lo lamento Bocchan pero es hora de su baño-Sebastián quitándole el libro

-si pero no tenías que arrebatarme el libro-Ciel levantándose

-lo siento Bocchan-Sebastián mirando a Ciel

-da igual pero solo necesito que me ayude a quitarme el cosed me cuesta mucho trabajo respirar lo apretaste demasiado-Ciel mirando a Sebastián

-perdón Bocchan-Sebastián con una leve reverencia

-vamos no quiero dormirme con el cabello húmedo –Ciel saliendo de su estudio

-si Bocchan-Sebastián siguiendo a Ciel

Mientras Ciel se bañaba Sebastián aún seguía con la duda pero decidió esperar como de costumbre a que Ciel le diera la orden para que pudiera pasar y ayudarla a ponerse la pijama pero no estaba del todo concentrado ya que la curiosidad podía más que la cordura por algo decidió volver a preguntarle a su querida Bocchan y esperar una respuesta

-Bocchan que paso mientras Claude la secuestro-Sebastián mirando a Ciel

-me miraba con deseo-Ciel medio dormida

-y que más paso-Sebastián con más curiosidad

-solo eso pero varias veces se veía mostrando que me deseaba en una manera degenerada por su sonrojo y manera de mirarme-Ciel durmiéndose poco a poco

-que bien Bocchan-Sebastián con una sonrisa de alivio

-sabes Sebastián me alegra que me rescataras ya que no quería que ese pervertido me terminara haciendo algo-las últimas palabras de Ciel antes de quedarse dormida

-duerma mi querida Bocchan-Sebastián dándole un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla

Al día siguiente

-Bocchan la amo-Sebastián con una dulce sonrisa

-y yo a ti-Ciel sonrojada

-despierte Bocchan-Sebastián sonriendo

-no puede ser PORQUE SOLO TIENE QUE SER SUEÑOS-Ciel gritando

-soñaba otra vez con Claude-Sebastián colocando la taza de té en su lugar

-algo parecido-Ciel sonrojándose

-y que hizo el pervertido –Sebastián auto controlándose

-nada tranquilo solo fue un hermoso sueño-Ciel sonrojada

-como Bocchan diga-Sebastián con un aura maligna

-si-Ciel sonrojándose cada vez mas

XD pobre Sebastián si supiera que sueña con el XD pero en fin sigan leyendo por fa y si mi escritura no es buena prometo corregirla XD hasta la otra XD XD XD


	3. 3-el fantasma de la opera

Me sigo inspirando por la imagen de Ciel versión femenina XD no me juzguen también me gusta el Yaoi XD pero tranquilos pronto hare uno

-Diálogos-

''_Pensamientos''_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capitulo.3 El fantasma de la opera

Una nueva mañana comenzó un día hermoso con la luz del sol de un tono notan fuerte ni tan apagado bello día para salir a pasear can la persona que amas no es haci…

-buenos días Bocchan-Sebastián con una sonrisa

-ya es de día-Ciel **frotándose los ojos**

-por cierto llego esto-Sebastián dándole una carta

-es de la reina que dice-Ciel **tomando la carta**

-que dice Bocchan-Sebastián sonriendo

-al parecer habido varios asesinatos en un escenario de opera donde los que interpretan los dos papeles protagónicos son asesinados-Ciel leyendo la carta

-Bocchan que planea hacer-Sebastián mirando a Ciel

-vamos que preparen el carruaje-Ciel antes de salir de su cuarto

-Bocchan saldrá haci-Sebastián sonriendo

-como-Ciel mirando que aun usaba su pijama

-vamos en lo que preparan el carruaje-Sebastián **colocando sus manos en los hombros de Ciel**

-si-Ciel sonrojada

Después de un rato Sebastián y Ciel ya estaban en camino de la escena del crimen donde como de costumbre le negaban la entrada a Ciel por ser menor de edad pero ella seguiría el caso por su cuenta como siempre por ser la fiel sirvienta de la reina

-Sebastián quiero que me consigas una lista de los sospechosos-Ciel mirando a Sebastián

-Yes my lady-Sebastián con una sonrisa

En menos de un segundo Sebastián salto del carruaje que aún estaba en movimiento provocando un ligero temor a la pequeña Ciel ya que lo veía más que como su mayordomo

_-'cuídate Sebastián'-Ciel con un leve sonrojo_

Con el paso de los minutos Ciel llego a la mansión donde en la entrada Sebastián la recibió con una sonrisa y dándole la lista de sospechosos

-hola condesa-Lau con una sonrisa

-COMO DIABLOS ENTRASTE-Ciel asustada

-por la puerta-Lau sonriendo

-que es lo que quieres-Ciel mirándolo con frialdad

-vine porque escuche que participarías en un caso-Lau abrazando a Ran-Mao

-sí y eso que-Ciel dándose la vuelta

-quería ver si podrías sola sería divertido ver tus intentos-Lau sonriendo

-claro que podre Sebastián dime el primer sospechoso-Ciel sonriendo

-es Lord Aleister Chamber-Sebastián sonriendo

_-'oh no que hare ese idiota otra vez-Ciel preocupándose_

-Bocchan que planea hacer-Sebastián mirando a Ciel

-haremos lo mismo que Madame Red hizo al principio pero Lau no quieres disfrazarte de mujer-Ciel sonriendo

-no-Lau con una sonrisa

-vamos Bocchan ay que preparar su vestido y claro que también el cosed-Sebastián sonriendo

-_porque a mi-Ciel lamentándose internamente_

Unas horas después

-espero que comprendan el plan-Ciel mirando a Sebastián

-si pero cual era-Lau sonriendo

-Sebastián explícaselo otra vez-Ciel mientras miraba por la ventana

-mira Ciel tendrá que sacarle información a Lord Aleister mientras que nosotros veremos si sus ´´acompañantes´´ tratan de hacer algo sospechoso-Sebastián con seriedad

-ya entiendo y tu Ran-Mao-Lau sonríen mientras que Ran-Mao solo asiente dando a entender que comprendió

En el escenario de la opera

-ay esta vamos Bocchan lo lamento princesa-Sebastián sonriendo

-ya te dije que cuando me tenga que infiltrar no me llames princesa-Ciel sonrojada

-si Bocchan-Sebastián sonriendo

-OHHHH tu eres la más joven y hermosa de todas las mujeres-Lord sonriendo

-es un gusto mi nombre es Mi Keila Fantorville-Ciel diciendo lo primero que tenía en mente

-dime bella flor del loto acaso te gusta la ópera-Lord besando su mano

-la verdad si-Ciel limpiando su mano por detrás de su vestido

-OHHH eso es divino sabes creo saber quién eres-Lord acercándose a Ciel

-a…que…te…refieres-Ciel nerviosa

-si tú eres mi bello petirrojo-Lord sonriendo

-eh-Ciel sin comprender

-vamos acompáñame-Lord tomando la mano de Ciel

-pero nos perderemos la ópera-Ciel mirando a Sebastián

-tranquila volveremos-Lord llevándose a Ciel

_-'Sebastián por favor detenlo si trata de lastimarme-Ciel mientras caminaba_

-sube mi bello petirrojo-Lord subiendo a Ciel a un carruaje

-eh pero…pero…la ópera-Ciel con nervios

-eso no importa lo que importa es que te encontré-Lord tratando de besar a Ciel

-pero…pero mi…mi…profesor…se preocupara-Ciel mirando por la ventana esperando que Sebastián la buscara

-tranquila estarás bien ya te espere demasiado-Lord apunto de besar a Ciel

-_Sebastián te necesito-Ciel con lágrimas en los ojos_

-lo lamento Lord pero ella esta con migo-Sebastián arrancando el techo del carruaje y sacando a Ciel

-eh-lord sin comprender

Con Ciel y Sebastián

Sebastián llevaba en brazos a Ciel con una expresión de enfado hacia la menor

-que pasa Sebastián-Ciel mirando a su mayordomo

-hasta donde planeaba llegar con tal de saber la verdad-Sebastián mientras miraba a Ciel

-soy la fiel sirviente de la reina y tendría que llegar hasta donde sea para saber quién provoco esto-Ciel mirando a Sebastián

-entonces si yo le dijera que se quien provoco todo esto que haría para saberlo-Sebastián sonriendo

-dímelo Sebastián-Ciel mirando a Sebastián

-solo si me besa-Sebastián sonriendo

-que…que…quieres decir-Ciel sonrojada

-que si me besa le diré quién es el culpable- Sebastián mientras con su dedo tocaba los labias de Ciel

-Sebastián sabes quién es el culpable-Ciel sonrojada

-lo sé y por ello se lo diré si me besa-Sebastián acercándose a Ciel

_-´´no quiero esperar por ello loare lo voy a besar´´-Ciel antes de besar a Sebastián_

-que piensa Bocha…-Sebastián sin terminar por Ciel quien lo beso

-_´´tal vez me rechace pero no puedo ocultarlo más lo ama, amo a Sebastián y con todo mi corazón-Ciel sonrojada_

-Bocchan el culpable es Grell-Sebastián sonriendo

-eh-Ciel sin comprender

-si la verdad ya estaban viejos por ello venia por sus almas pero antes podrías volver a besar a Sebastián quiero una fotografía más-Grell sonriendo

-calla…calla…cállate-Ciel sonrojada al máximo

-ay que volver Bocchan-Sebastián mientras volvía a cargar a Ciel

-si-Ciel aun sonrojada

-dime Sebastián el caso ya está resuelto-Ciel mientras miraba el paisaje

-si lo logro Bocchan-Sebastián sonriendo


End file.
